


Last name

by Cadoan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Mush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone up to this point had known who he was, and no one had ever asked for his last name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last name

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute fluff. I love seeing how the fandom is so inspired by each other this early on. If you've looked into the StormPilot-tag on tumblr, you've probably seen the post this is inspired by.

Finn headed into the med-bay of the resistance base for the umpteenth time. He was still doing physical therapy to recover from the injuries he got in the fight against Kylo Ren, and even though he felt almost completely fine, he still had to come to physical therapy every other day to train the muscles in his back. Today was just like any other when he walked through the door to the med-bay. A new face greeted him at the kind-of-front-desk. Okay, so maybe not entirely like any other day. He walked up to the person sitting by the desk and smiled.

  
"Hey, uh, I'm here for my physical therapy?"

  
The person looked up from the papers they were sorting through and smiled.

"Sure. Name?" They turned to the vid-screen to their left.

  
"Finn."

  
"Is that a first or a last name?"

  
Finn scratched the back of his head.

  
"Uhm... first?"

  
The person at the desk nodded absent-mindedly.

  
"And last name?"

  
That took Finn aback. Last name? He didn't have a last name. He was only Finn. That's what everyone called him. Everyone up to this point had known who he was, and no one had ever asked for his last name. He was silent for a few long moments while deciding on what to say. Other people had last names. Organa. Skywalker. Dameron. The med-bay person looked at him patiently. Suddenly, it came to him, and he hesistated only for a second before he said it.

  
"Dameron. My last name is Dameron."

Poe was eating in the mess hall, chatting with his fellow pilots. Finn wasn't there and Poe, as always, found himself missing the ex-stormtrooper whenever he wasn't around. His thoughts were occupied with Finn when someone walked up to him.

  
"Hey, you're Poe Dameron, right?"

  
His thoughts were interrupted and he looked away from his food and up on the person that had adressed him. The person looked familiar, and it took just a few seconds for him to place the face as one of the people working in the med-bay.

  
"Yeah, that's me." The person put down their tray on the mess hall table but didn't sit. That made Poe lift one dark eyebrow slightly.

  
"Dameron is kind of an unusual last name, right?" Dark eyebrow lifted even higher.

  
"I guess?" Poe didn't understand why someone would ask him about something like that, especially someone he didn't even know by name. The person looked unfazed and continued his odd questioning.

  
"Do you have any relatives on base? Any spouses?"

  
Okay, this was getting real weird. Poe crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the med-bay personell person suspiciously.

  
"...no, not that I am aware of." He paused for a moment and pursed his lips. "Why?"

  
The person picked up their tray.

  
"Well, someone signed into their physical therapy session today saying their last name was Dameron, so I thought I'd let you know. I think anyone deserves to know if someone is walking around using their name."

  
Poe couldn't really describe the strange mix of emotions that settled in his chest and body. It was some strange mix between panic, hope and confusion.

  
"What did this someone look like?"  
The person shrugged.

  
"Short black hair, average height, dark skin, brown eyes."

  
It felt as if his heart made a flip when the person obviously described Finn. He suddenly stood up, visibly startling the person who had come to warn him, because they flinched and seemed to almost drop their tray.

  
"Thanks," Poe mumbled before he sprinted off to look for Finn.

Physical therapy had been kind of straining today. He always pushed himself harder, a bit too hard maybe, and wanted to get well as soon as possible. A habit from being belonging to the First Order. As a stormtrooper, you were either fit to follow orders, or you were dead. He knew mess was serving lunch when he was out of the med-bay again, but he was too tired to eat. He just wanted to rest, so he made his way to Poe's bunk. He knew that the pilot would be eating in the mess hall, so he figured he'd have some time to sleep. It took him longer than usual to make his way across the base, his body screaming for rest. He made it into Poe's room and stumbled into the room. He closed the door behind him, took the few steps needed to get to the bunk, and crashed down on top of it. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Finn had no idea for how long he had been sleeping for when he woke up again. He sat up in the bunk and was pushing at the sleepy fog in his head when the door to the bunk opened and Poe appeared in the opening. The pilot caught himself on the doorframe and just stood there, flace flushed and breathing laboured. They looked at each other for a long time, Finn still a bit delirious from being woken up so suddenly. Poe took a step into the room and Finn got this strange vibe from the man that he'd never felt before, and he couldn't pinpoint what it was either. The pilot opened his mouth a few times as if he wanted to say something, but didn't manage to find the words. Finn suddenly felt a lot more awake, and he sat up straighter.

  
"Are you alright?"

  
Poe's reaction was instant. He erupted into a little shocked laugh and his eyes shone beautifully. He took two long strides and he was in Finn's space, cradling his face. Finn gave a small, surprised sound at the sudden movement, still not sure about what was going on. Poe's face broke into a big, happy grin, and Finn's heart fluttered.

  
"Alright? You just made me the happiest pilot in this damn galaxy." With that, he pressed his lips against Finn's. The younger man instantly melted into Poe, his touch and his kiss. They kissed long and hard before they had to break apart for air. Poe let go of Finn's face and he sat down on the bunk bed while Finn got his wits back from the kiss. He touched his lips and focused his eyes on the pilot. Poe raked his hand through his hair, a slight pink flush still evident on his cheeks. His eyes were wide with... Finn wasn't sure what that emotion was. The pilot was showing him so many new kinds of emotions every day that he had slight troubles keeping up sometimes.

  
"You took my name."

  
Finn's brow furrowed in confusion.

  
"Huh? What, no, I'm still Finn and you-"

  
Poe shook his head, eager.

  
"No, no, I mean Dameron. My last name. You took it for yourself." Poe's voice wavered with emotion as he spoke and he looked down at his hands. "You could have picked any name you wanted, anything at all, and you picked mine." Poe looked at Finn again, and Finn suddenly, with every fiber of his being, knew what that look was. That look was the look of love. _Love_.  
Finn got this incredible urge to hang onto Poe and never ever let the pilot go.

  
"There's no other name I would want to have."

  
The smile that Poe gave him as response was so bright and beautiful it hurt.


End file.
